


Roue Guilhelm Hegarat

by commandantKuzco



Series: dark confinement [2]
Category: dark students
Genre: Guigoz, Leodagan ? more like daldeglan, Roman de cape et d'épée, alexandre astier who ?, euuuuuuuh oui, incoming, kaamelott mais en mieux, le roi guillaume - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:00:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24057130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commandantKuzco/pseuds/commandantKuzco
Summary: Je pense je vais continuer à écrire ça bc j'adore les légendes de la table ronde et que j'ai reregardé Holly Graal dernièrement et que guiguisse c le meilleur roi.
Series: dark confinement [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734586
Comments: 1





	Roue Guilhelm Hegarat

La lumière pénétrait les hautes fenêtres du château, jamais le jeune roi n'avait été aussi heureux de voir les larges pierres froides du château qui l'avait vu grandir. Plus il s'avançait, plus les souvenirs de son enfance passée entre ses murs lui revenait. Ces derniers mois en campagne l'avait transformé, et lui avait permis de s'affirmer en tant que roi, il n'était plus le jeune roi qu'il était quelques années auparavant.  
Aujourd'hui, son peuple le respectait et l'admirait. Il était acclamé dans les rues de la capitale.  
Son retour avait été festif et jamais il n'avait vu de tels fastes dans tout le royaume, même son couronnement n'avait pas été si grand festif.  
Il fut tiré de ses rêvasseries par une timide voix.  
« Seigneur... Vous êtes attendu au conseil des quatre... »  
Il remercia brièvement ce jeune valet qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Il se dirigeait vers la bibliothèque où devait être la réunion. Il salua ses conseillers, dont le choix avait été fortement critiqué au début de son règne. Son père avait toujours eu de vieux sages illustrement connu dans le royaume.  
Là où le Roi Guillaume avait souhaité se démarquer de ses encastres, il avait choisi des citoyens de toutes contrées du royaume afin de se rapprocher de son peuple.  
Ces choix étaient durs pour lui car il était le premier de sa dynastie à tenter de changer le cours de la monarchie.  
Le conseil semblait durer des heures sans intervention concrètes.  
Seigneur Guillaume aurait à réapprendre la vie hors des champs de bataille, ce qui lui avait permis de gagner le respect de son peuple.  
La vie, jusqu'à la prochaine campagne d'extension du royaume, ne serait qu'affaires internes au royaume. Lui qui avait eu tant de réticences à s'engager dans son rôle de roi, il était aujourd'hui un bras sur l'épée, l'autre sur son sceptre.  
Pendant que ses conseillers papotaient à ses cotés, il était plongé dans ses pensées et se demandait où le mèneraient ses prochains devoirs envers le royaume.

**Author's Note:**

> Je pense je vais continuer à écrire ça bc j'adore les légendes de la table ronde et que j'ai reregardé Holly Graal dernièrement et que guiguisse c le meilleur roi.


End file.
